Fossil Fighters: Frontier
Gameplay The gameplay of Fossil Fighters: Frontier has been drastically changed from that of the first two installments. It features a much larger, more open world, a different mode of transportation, many vivosaur design changes, and a reworked battle system with several new mechanics including the ability to team up with two NPC allies. Changes from Fossil Fighters & Fossil Fighters: Champions: * Addition of the customizable Bone Buggy * Removal of Miraculous, Wondrous, and Curious fossils * Improvements to the Sonar mechanic * Fossils are cleaned at the Dig Site * Change from single 3 v. 3 matches to a 3 person v. 3 enemy match * Removal of Support Effects and addition of Support Shots and the stance mechanic * Removal of fighters that appear at digsite, replaced by wild vivosaurs. * Vivosaurs appear in dig sites * Paleo Pals (NPC partners) * Vivosaurs can be revived with any fossil * Regional variants of the same vivosaur species * Ability to switch between normal and rare fossil parts for different skills * Ability to travel between Asia, America, and Europe, each with multiple dig sites * Removal of the Legendary type * A change to the Vivosaur element interactions: The original chain of advantage was water > fire > earth > air > water; now it is water > fire > air > earth > water (earth and air are now switched) Differences from retail Japanese version The version of Fossil Fighters: Frontier released worldwide is an expanded version of the original Japanese version. In Japan this version was known as Kaseki Horider: Zouryo Mugen Gear and could only be gotten digitally through a promotion in Corocoro. Differences include: * 10 extra vivosaurs were added to the game * Rogue vivosaur locations were changed * Certain fossil locations were changed * Certain vivosaurs that were originally found in multiple dig sites are now only found in one dig site * Due to some of the above changes, certain missions' hint texts are incorrect in this version of the game * The above was not fixed in the English version of the game Please note that all information on this site, unless specified otherwise, is for the expanded version of the game. Plot Reception Fossil Fighters: Frontier received mixed reviews, averaging out to a 57 on Metacritic, the lowest of any entry in the series at the time of writing. While generally praised for being an overall enjoyable game, many reviews also noted a lack of story depth and repetitive gameplay brought the game down. Trivia * Lucky references the Caliosteo Fossil Parks, because apparently The Flying Smile Kid (Sean) and Dino Gigante had a battle there. * This is the first game where the Hero has a defined partner vivosaur, in the form of Nibbles . * This game marks the first instance of a t-rex not being the first vivosaur listed numerically. * This is the first game to not be developed by the 4 team collaboration of the now defunct Nintendo SPD(Software Planning & Development), Red Entertainment, M2, and Artdink. Instead development was outsourced to Spike Chunsoft Ltd. Gallery FFIG Cover Art JP.png|''Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear'' Japanese Cover Art 81JuSKOwBvL._SL1500_.jpg|The European cover of Fossil Fighters: Frontier 9deb0d6a96a95adf5387277d9a2fd7aa.jpg|The South Korean cover of Fossil Fighters: Frontier Mv logo.png|''Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear'' Japanese Logo FFF Logo.jpg|''Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' North American Logo Frontier World Map.png|The world map of Frontier Category:Fossil Fighters Games Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier